


Dess up

by ServantSerah



Series: NSFW GoodGardenerAU [5]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Body Positivity, Demon/Human Relationships, Digital Art, Established Relationship, F/M, Fanart, Fluff, GoodGardenerAU, Lingerie, NSFW Art, Support, stretch marks, we love francis' softness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:07:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23380654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ServantSerah/pseuds/ServantSerah
Summary: Ash dresses up Francis in lingerie. (For my GoodGardenerAU)
Relationships: Nanny Ashtoreth/Brother Francis (Good Omens)
Series: NSFW GoodGardenerAU [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1681198
Comments: 2
Kudos: 63





	Dess up

**Author's Note:**

> **CW: none? They're both in lingerie though.**  
>  Please don't repost my art.

Prompt: Nanny dressing up brother Francis in lingerie. 

Almost every piece of smut i try to draw turns into fluff,,,,, i‘m weak, especially for them, i‘m sorry. Anyway, here's your daily dose of body support.


End file.
